deadmountdeathplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 42
Chapter 42 is the forty-second chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Official Blurb Some unwelcome visitors have come knocking on the door of the Fortuneteller Shop, but they might know more than they let on... Synopsis Ikeuchi, his fellow policemen, and Eightport Kochou all leave the Fortuneteller Shop empty-handed. Out on the streets, Eightport apologizes to the Weekly Dry chief editor for dragging him to the shop as her second 'guinea pig' client when he was ultimately unable to have his fortune read; her chief, however, is more concerned with what Eightport may be getting herself into given the building's checkered past and the abnormal actions of the police. Rather than have the tabloid ignore these unfolding events entirely, he requests Eightport turn the story over to her more veteran colleague Himura Atari in the Local News department and personally withdraw from future coverage. Eightport insists that the story is hers, and the chief—realizing she will likely still cover the story own her own if he forces her out, as she has done in the past—compromises by instructing her to only cover the "fortuneteller Corpse God story" as an 'occult reporter' and refrain from delving into anything beyond that angle. In exchange, he will ensure she has first claim to whatever exclusive news next emerges. Though Eightport pouts, she still firmly believes in her hunch that Polka Shinoyama is the central figure in this story—and if he is not, she will make him the key player. Over in the Fortunteller Shop's building, Xiaoyu Lei hands Sayo Shinoyama one of the shopping bags he brought home and asks her what she plans to do with the high quantity of certain 'somethings' he bought at her request. Sayo replies that the answer is 'secret'; once Xiaoyu exits the room to make dinner, she opens one of the parcels in front of Takumi Kuruya, Misaki Sakimiya, and Corpse God to reveal its contents: a sizable collection of raw gemstones—jewels that she knows can store magic on the Corpse God's behalf—which she offers as payment for her room and board. At the Corpse God's amazement, Sayo explains she had Xiaoyu go buy out the entire stocks of the local accessory shops and general stores on her behalf and assures Corpse God that she has no qualms about the purchases—not when he is the one who saved the real Polka's life. Over in the kitchen area, Xiaoyu—eavesdropping—pauses in his meal prep at the revelation Sayo is also aware that this Polka is a 'fake'. He wonders what she means by the Corpse God saving the 'real Polka', and what the fake Polka could possibly need all the gemstones for. Misaki asks the Corpse God essentially the same question. The Corpse God has a ready answer—and Xiaoyu, upon hearing it, becomes all the more soberly inquisitive. Meanwhile in the Grocer's cell, the Grocer skims over a spreadsheet and notes that a number of stores have experienced a small-scale buyout of raw gemstones. He wonders who bought them and for what reason they are stocking up. Back in the Fortunteller Shop's building, Takumi says he contacted Clarissa Kuraki and then asks what they should do about the corpse in the basement passage in the meantime. The Corpse God replies they should prioritize keeping it hidden for now; over in the kitchen, Xiaoyu reacts to the word 'corpse' with some degree of alarm. Takumi continues that the corpse is likely that of Nishida, one of Clarissa's bartenders just like Urai—whom they sent back to Youtoukorou during the confusion wrought by the earlier police investigation; over in Youtoukorou, Urai shakily wonders whether he will be killed next while Nishida's unseen spirit shivers by his side. As Takumi considers the possibility that the police are colluding with Nishida's murderer, given the suspicious timing of the police arriving after Nishida's corpse was dumped at the building, he notices Kōzaburō Arase and Tsubaki Iwanome at the Shop's front entrance via one of his cameras. Blanching, he snatches up a duffel bag and tells his friends to call him if they need anything before booking a hasty exit via the back of the building, wanting to avoid Arase at all costs. Xiaoyu sets down a variety of dishes on the table for all to eat, eliciting much praise for his culinary skills from Misaki and Sayo both. Arase and Iwanome enter before the meal can begin in earnest, the latter apologizing for interrupting the meal and clarifying he and Arase are not involved in the mugger case when someone asks if they are, indeed, involved. Moving to crouch by Corpse God's side, he looks him in the eye and asks why Phantom Solitaire paid this building a visit—he is sure "Polka" must know the answer. Presuming that Iwanome "shouldn't know anything" about the symbol, the Corpse God claims ignorance as to Solitaire's reasons. As Iwanome responds that there is 'no point' anymore to continue keeping secrets, Miyabi Hosorogi realizes too late the consequences of his own secrecy and futilely attempts to alert Corpse God to the truth—that he drew the symbol for Iwanome during Iwanome's fortune-reading session—but he cannot since Iwanome, oblivious, continues to talk over him: Iwanome says that the symbol is the only point of connection between Solitaire and "Polka" that he knows of, yet 'Hosorogi' is the only one who should 'know' about the symbol in question. Therefore, he has come to conclusion that "Polka" must somehow be in contact with Horosogi—and therefore he requests that "Polka" let Iwanome see him if possible. After a pause, the Corpse God expresses his disappointment that Iwanome apparently did not believe in his fortune-telling skills from the beginning and questions how he can be expected to cooperate with someone with whom there is no 'mutual trust'. Iwanome cuts him off; they have come too far, he says, for lies to work on him now. Upon returning to his apartment sometime after dark, Takumi prepares to organize "that information" rather than relax after the day's hectic events. Someone rings his apartment's doorbell; wondering if Arase has paid him an unwelcome visit, he cautiously approaches the door—and freezes at the sound and sight of Higuro greeting him via the audiovisual intercom. As he anxiously wonders out loud why Higuro would visit him now, Momoya—having snuck into his room—echoes the question with a foreboding smile and then asks if he will not let Higuro in. Moments later, he presses his weapon against the intercom's unlock button with such force that it cracks at the touch. Still smiling, Higuro confirms the building's front entrance is unlocked and that he will join them in short order. Category:Manga Chapters